


Three Isn't Always A Crowd

by JustLyra



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: Following on from Gooseberry... Another weekend of triple fun ;)





	1. Chapter 1

 

Alex

| 

 

| 

What’s your plans next weekend?  
  
---|---|---  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Sleep, eat pizza, beat you at FIFA…  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

Pfft as if  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

Anyway, fancy some company?  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

I can’t beat you at FIFA if you’re not here… #supposedtobethesmartone  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

#hashtaginatext #youowehectortwoeuros #terrifiedoferic  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

Anyway… I meant better company than just me. Up for it?  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Why is Hector so scared of Eric? #youowehimthreeeuros #metwo #nothree #nowfour #ohfuckinghell  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Emma? Or another party with your weird friends?  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

Have you seen Eric’s Instagram? #scaryscary #sounlikedani #letsjustgivehector100  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

Emma  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

I haven’t. Emilio told me never to look in case I got any ideas :D :D  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

She visiting or visiting…  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

Jajajaja! You should look! You’d suit a onesie. Or a husky. I’ll film Emilio’s reaction.  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

She’s visiting in ‘whatever capacity your brother is up for’  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Urgh I looked! OMG no wonder Dani cries. If you ever pose like that I’ll disown you!  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

I’m up for whatever you are up for. Don’t want to make it weird or anything.  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

Jajaja I know! And likewise!  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

Not weird. I’ve seen her four times since we came to yours. Hasn’t changed anything. She’s fun  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

She is fun. Where did you find her? Does she have a sister?! Sergi called you a prick jajaja  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

Jajaja I didn’t find her, Sergi did. No sister, just a friend who didn’t like Sergi!  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Jajaja he’s calling you rude names…  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

When? My place I assume?  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

Tell him he should be here doing some work!  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

Thursday – Monday? Yeah, less chance of being seen/heard than a hotel  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

He says ‘Fuck you Marquez, fuck you!’  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Cool. Dunno what time I’ll be back on Thursday, but you have a key  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Don’t fuck on the sofa without me ;)  
  
Marc

| 

 

| 

Sergi is wondering why I’m laughing  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

Jaja tell him ‘Alex told me about Aragon’ then laugh again :D :D  
  
Alex

| 

 

| 

See you Thursday  
  
*

Barrelling through the door, their mouths mashed together, the well behaved facade cast aside at the first finding of privacy, Alex chucked his keys onto the hall table, his hands going to Emma’s arse to boost her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as he moved her back to the wall, pining her against is as his tongue battled with hers, tangling around each other, chasing dominance and the taste of airport coffee.

“Hey are you…” Marc cackled with laughter, unpausing the television, “Don’t mind me, I’ll just be in here with my earplugs in.”

Resting his forehead on Emma’s, both of them slightly red faced and laughing, Alex cursed, “I thought you had a meeting?”

“I did,” Marc’s voice carried through from the lounge, “This morning…”

“Hello Marc,” Emma kissed Alex’s forehead, her arms wrapped around his neck to balance herself, “My flight was delayed…”

Pulling a face, making his displeasure at Emma dropping her legs free known, Alex sighed, his voice only slightly lowered, “We could just pretend he’s not here…”

“Behave,” Emma pecked a kiss to Alex’s lips before smoothing down her rumpled clothes, “Where would be the fun in that?”

*

“If I get fat this weekend I’m blaming you two…” Emma slumped back on the sofa, a ridiculous amount of pizza having been consumed, frowning at Marc and Alex’s laughter, “What?”

“Well,” Alex smirked, the atmosphere between the three relaxed and easy as they sat on the sofa eating food, drinking beer and watching CEV, prodding Emma in the belly, “Here’s hoping it’s only pizza that’s the cause if you do…”

“Wha… Oh my god!” Emma went bright red, shaking her head as she grabbed a pillow to hide, all three of them laughing loud, “Well… I don’t even know what to say to that…”

Marc cackled loud, before shaking his head, frowning slightly, “Can you imagine trying to explain _that_ to Emilio?”

“So, Emilio…” Alex pulled a face, Marc properly giggling, Emma still red faced, “There’s gonna be a baby, but…”

 Marc nodded, putting on a pretend serious voice, “But we have to see how tall it is before we can know who it belongs too…”

“If he is pale skinned, he’s probably mine…”

“Darker skin, probably mine…”

“If it has an earring then Emma wasn’t as trustworthy as we thought…” Alex protected himself from the thump, all of them still laughing, “Sorry, don’t kill me…”

“Pregnancy hormones will see me walk free,” Emma poked out her tongue, before laughing at the miniscule widening in Alex’s eyes, “Don’t start what you can’t handle… And it’s fine. Everything is in its normal rhythm…”

“I feel I ruined that joke…” Alex chuckled, wrapping an arm around Emma’s shoulders.

“Yeah,” Emma nodded, mock sagely, before grinning, “If it’s got a shit sense of humour it’s definitely yours…”

“Hey!!”

*

“Help!” Running into the kitchen, Emma dived behind Marc, clinging onto the back of his shirt, already red-faced and wheezing, “I have a hostage…”

Standing at the kitchen door, equally red-faced, but not quite as puffed out, Alex shook his head, Emma having escaped the tickle attack, “That’s a very schoolgirl error… He’s my brother, he’ll be on my side…”

“Not necessarily,” Stepping back slightly, Marc half an arm’s length from her, her hands still tangled in his t-shirt, Emma smirked, “I may be able to bribe him to back me in this one.”

“I only went for drinks,” Holding up three bottles of beer Marc chuckled, before looking over his shoulder, eyebrow quirked, “You mentioned bribes?”

 “He’s a demon at the tickle attack…” Emma shook her head, the atmosphere charging slightly, “He’ll make me pee myself and **no-one** wants that.”

Folding his arms, watching the interaction, Alex chuckled darkly, “Some people pay a lot of money to witness things like that…”

“Alex Marquez!”

“Alex Marquez!”

“Fuck off,” Alex laughed loud, pointing at his brother, “I’ve heard some of the things you’ve said to girls… And as for you Miss Emma… Well, I **know** some of the things you’ll do…”

“Well…” Emma blushed, biting her lip, Marc’s raised eyebrow making her flush, “Not that…”

“No,” Marc laughed, before tilting his head, “Well, not in the lounge anyway… It’s got a carpet.”

“That’s…” Emma yelped as Marc quickly dumped the bottles on the counter and spun around, grabbing her wrist, quickly pulling and turning her so that her back was pressed to his chest, his arms firmly holding her tight, “Marc!”

“Yep that’s me,” Marc chuckled, the vibration in his chest shaking against her back, “So, what is stopping me handing me back to your tormentor?”

“The fact that you are a nice guy?” Emma laughed, Marc’s grip getting tighter the more she wriggled, Alex moving closer, smirk on his face as he watched, “What do you want?”

“Nope,” Marc breathed over Emma’s ear, the heat making her shiver, “You have to negotiate your way out.”

Leaning against the counter, Alex wiggled his eyebrows at Emma, before looking up at Marc, “We could absolutely ruin her with a joint tickle attack.”

“We could,” Marc chuckled hard, “We really could…”

*

“Christ…” Alex let his head flop back, Emma’s tongue flicking over his tip, her wide eyes looking up at him from her position kneeling on the floor. Resting one hand on her cheek, guiding, but not pushy, Alex bit his lip as she swallowed him down whole, “I can’t decide if your negotiation skills are amazing or…. _Fuuckkk_ …”

Stroking himself slowly, the day turning much quicker than he’d expected, Marc whimpered as Emma made a show of releasing Alex’s cock with a pop and turning to him, licking her lips before running her tongue along the underside of his cock, “Don’t tease… **Jesus** …”

“I really hope I remembered to lock the door…” Alex chuckled, Marc catching his eye, both of them instantly imagining Hector’s response and laughing, “He’d flip.”

Releasing Marc’s cock from the heat of her mouth, Emma raised an eyebrow at Alex, “Are you _really_ discussing your PR guy _now_?”

“Well…” Grunting, his head lolling back as Emma’s tongue flicked out again, licking up a drop of pre-cum from his tip, Alex shook his head, “Not any more…”

*

Groaning slightly, her knees aching, Emma swiped her tongue out to catch a drop of escaping cum just before Alex’s mouth crashed onto hers, his tongue instantly out and seeking entry, unbothered by the taste of himself and his brother on her tongue as he wrapped his around it. Catching the hem of her t-shirt with his fingers, somewhat weirded by feeling Marc’s fingers brush against his stomach as he reached around Emma to unbutton her jeans, Alex broke the kiss to haul her top over her head, “Bedroom?”

“Sofa?” Turning Emma, Marc hauled her into a kiss, his hands pushing her jeans and knickers to the floor as Alex tackled her bra. Releasing her with a nip to her bottom lip, Marc smirked, lusty and dirty, before glancing over her shoulder to Alex, “Tickle attack?”

“No!” Shrieking, barely noticing that she was now naked, Emma made a dash for it, heading for the lounge and jumping over the sofa, hoping the barrier would buy her a little negotiation time, “This is not what I had in mind for this weekend?”

Stalking into the room, Alex heading for one end of the sofa, Marc the other, both brothers shrugged, Alex looking her up and down, the look simply lewd, he laughed, “Me neither, but I like it. You best start negotiating quickly...”


	2. Chapter 2

Pinned down on the sofa, Marc holding both of her wrists above her head in one of his hands, Alex sat between her legs holding her ankles apart, both of them openly enjoying the tussle and the resulting view, Emma wriggled despite knowing it was futile, "You two don't play fair..."

"Did you say we'd play fair?" Quirking his eyebrow at Marc, his fingers sliding up Emma's legs, teasing her inner thighs, Alex grinned, "I don't remember fair being in the plans for the weekend..."

"Me neither," Marc smirked, leaning in to nip a red mark onto her neck, the sharpness of his teeth and the lack of wriggle room making her whimper, "Although, if the lady isn't enjoying herself maybe we should stop?"

"I think she's enjoying herself," Running his right hand up the inside of her thigh, his fingers brushing across her, Alex held Emme's gaze as he tilted his head to one side, his fingers teasing slowly between her folds, "But we should check..."

"Fuck...." Arching her back, only able to move so far, Emma bit her lip as Alex pushed his index finger into her slowly. Whimpering as he pulled it back out, even slower, she flushed pink as he held it up, the wetness glistening, Emma's hips moving, desperate for more contact, "Please."

"Hmm," ignoring Emma's wriggling, Alex smirked at his brother, "I think she's enjoying it, what do you think?"

"let's see..." Trailing his hand down her stomach, Marc pushed two fingers into her, the sound giving away just how wet and ready she was, "I think so."

"We should test some more," Facing his brother, both of them the same mission in mind, Alex reached between her legs again, Emma half wailing, half growling, when she realised what was to come, "Let's see..."

Whimpering, Alex's finger sliding in next to his brothers two had a physical and mental effect on Emma. Physical her body clenched around the three fingers, willing them to move faster, end the slow torturous fuck and develop it into something that would remove her from the very edge of the precipice by throwing her over the edge. Mentally her brain filled with thoughts about the way e two brothers were playing with her, both of them inside her, toying with her while she lay there, pinned down and begging like something gloriously dirty, "Please... please..."

"Can you cum like this?" More confident in his movements, Emma clearly turned on by having them both, Marc swiped his thumb over her clit as Alex pushed a second finger into her; Alex pushing in as Marc pulled out, the pace picking up until she was wailing and begging, her clit being bumped on ever thrust, enough to be slightly painful, slightly too much, yet somehow just not quite enough at the same time, "Will she cum like this?"

"She will," Alex's eyes were almost black as he looked at Emma, his hand rocking in and out of her, the air filled with wet sounds and Emma's whimpers. Smirking again be reached with his free hand to tug gently on her nipple, "Come on, you said you wanted to be really dirty this weekend, so cum for us. Cum here, on Marc's sofa, with the curtains open like a dirty girl who doesn't care who sees her spread out for us,"

Blushing, the danger and shame somehow adding to everything, Emma shivered as Marc reached for her other nipple, the constant sensation enough to make her shiver as a wave of warmth made her toes curl, her scream loud as it washed up her body, making her twitch in over sensitivity as she tipped over the edge, clamping around them and they worked her perfectly, "Fuuuuuuuuck."

*

"Do you mind?" Looking at Alex, the three of them curled up in the sofa watching a movie, the boys in boxers, her still naked, all under a blanket, Emma grinned at the nod of permission, "Your brother is very, very good at many things..."

Quirking his eyebrow as Emma curled into his side, this obviously something she'd discussed with Alex, Marc wrapped an arm around her back, "But?"

"But," Emma chuckled, one arm slithering around Marc's waist, fingertips grazing the chiselled outline of muscles, "Your mouth is sinful..."

Smirking, Emma somehow making them both feel like the most desirable man in the world, the worry that the three way may feel seedy or wrong disappeared, Marc leant in, pressing his mouth to hers, letting her lead for a moment, before tangling his hands in her hair, holding her where he needed her to be to allow him to devour her mouth, his plump lips all over hers, his tongue bossy as it marauded around her mouth, the kiss stealing all the oxygen until her lungs were burning, a trail of saliva between them as he pulled away, smirking again, "That what you were after?"

"Yeah," Breathless, Emma laughed, sagging back into the sofa trying to catch her breath, "Fucking hell..."

"So," His cock awakened again by watching Emma and Marc, their tongue tangling a sight more erotic than he'd ever anticipated, Alex pressed a kiss to her shoulder, "it's getting late... What do you want the sleeping arrangements to be tonight?"

"That depends..." Tilting her head, half coy half knowing, Emma licked her lips, "Are you both fucking me tonight?"

"Do you want us too?" His cock wide awake, Marc groaned as Emma reached out to palm him, feeling the need to be polite, "if you want the night just with Alex that's fine..."

"I want you both..." Getting up from the sofa, the glint in her eye filthy as she let the blacker fall to the floor, Emma held out both hands, "At the same time..."

"like last time?" Slightly confused by his brother's groan at Emma's words, Marc frowned for a second, before his face flushed and his cock twitched, "At the same time.... As in...."

"Both of you.... Together... Or if you want, I could just take the guest room by myself...." Heading for the door, hips swaying, Emma laughed as she heard the pair jumping to their feet, following her as quick as they could with hard cocks, "Time to share properly....."


End file.
